Lily
by Khoshekh42
Summary: Lily's life before her letter was so much different than after she got it. Just a couple days in the life of Lily Evans. Please review. Rated K to be safe.
1. Lily

I woke up to the sound of three, short knocks at the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Petunia. She seems to have this thing with answering the door. I slowly got out of bed went downstairs and walked to the door. Petunia was waiting there looking grumpy.

"Who was it?" I asked

"Your boyfriend," she snapped at me.

"What!" I shouted, "I don't have a boyfriend!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll elaborate. Your boyfriend: that greasy kid from Spinners End,"

"Sev Is NOT my boyfriend!"

She nodded in mock enthusiasm, "Ah-huh, 'cause the only thing you ever talk about is not Sev this, Sev that,"

I glared at her, "Not true!" but even while I said It, I knew I was blushing. "What was he here for anyway?" I asked trying to sound uninterested.

"He wanted to know where you were," she said,

"Oh," I said, "And what did your tell him?"

"I told him you were dead,"

"Petunia! You don't ever tell someone I'm dead unless I'm dead!" which I know sounds kind of stupid, but It was all I could think of.

Tuney just laughed.

I wish I knew some of those jinxes Sev talked about right now. Maybe I'll ask Sev to teach me. Maybe he'll even let me use his wand until we get the letter from Hogwarts. Of course if he thinks I'm dead, that may be a problem.

"And what did he say?" I asked.

"He didn't get a chance to say anything; I slammed the door in his face,"

"Tuney!" I yelled. I'm glad she doesn't know Leniency right now. Not that she could.

Tuney rolled her eyes again, there was another knock on the door and we could hear our mother's voice coming from the other side of the side of it.

"Dears, could you open the door? My hands are full," Petunia opened the door very quickly, and I shouted,

"Tuney told someone I was dead!"

"Petunia!" Mom told her looking surprised "Don't tell someone that your sister is dead unless she is dead!" Petunia grumbled, and said something about me saying the same thing.

"Who was this anyway?" Mom asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but Petunia beat me to it

"Her boyfriend" Petunia sneered.

"Oh! Lily, that's so exciting, what's his name?" Mom said happily, still holding groceries.

"I- I don't have a boyfriend!" I told her.

"Do his parents know? We really must invite him over to dinner. Where does he- Lily, where are you going?" I rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs, wondering when this would end.

When I got to my bedroom, I was suddenly attacked from above by a tiny, bluish-gray fuzzball. It was my cat, Mew. I sighed, pulled her off of my head, and put her on the floor. She jumped on my foot. I ignored her and was walking to the phone after putting clothes on, when I heard my mom yelling,

"Lily! The mail just came and there's a letter for you, I think it's from your boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the steps, my mom was trying to fish out a large envelope that had gotten stuck in the mail slot. When she got it out, she handed me a small letter written on parchment. It said:

Lily, meet me at the park

S. S.

"Bye, going to the park!" I yelled, and ran out the door. I ran until I got to the park.

"Sorry about the letter thing, but after your sister said you were dead, then I decided not to show up on your doorstep again," he said when I arrived

"Yeah, sorry about her, she can be really annoying sometimes," I apologized.

"I noticed," he said "and by the way, why is there a cat on your foot?"


	2. Severus

"Oh, Mew!" She exclaimed "Just get off my foot and go home!" Mew didn't budge. Lily sighed, "Sev, we might have to go back to my house to get this thing off my foot, follow me. We walked to her house, and I reached for the doorknob.

"No!" Lily hissed "Petunia put bells on the door because she thought that burglars were coming in and sealing her My Little Ponies. Really it was me. " I slowly lowered my hand so it wouldn't bump the door. Lily pointed to a large apple tree by the house that looked as If it were in danger of smashing a window. Lily was able to gracefully climb up the tree, open the window and leap inside. When I tried I slipped seven times, the last time I was able to cling onto the windowsill and fall inside.

"Lily is you all right up there?" her mom shouted from downstairs

"Yeah!" she answers quickly "Um, books."

"Oh, do you need any help picking them up?" Even as she said it I could hear Lily's mother coming up the stairs.

"I don't need any help!" she said very quickly although we could still hear her mother coming up the steps. I dove for underneath Lily's bed and from the crack under It I could see Lily spreading books on the floor then stated picking them back up. Her mother came In and started to help her when we heard a scream from the other room,

"BUUUUUUUUUG!" It was Petunia. Typical.

"THERE'S A BUG IN MY ROOM!" Typical. Lily's mother sighed and walked to the other room, I could hear her talking to Petunia

"It's fine you're not going to die, see It's only a little ladybug. Let's go and have a Peef." Once I heard them go downstairs I crawled out from under the bed and looked at Lily

"What, Is a Peef?" I asked knowing that It could be nothing good, as Petunia liked them. Long ago I had decided to be as un-Patunia-ish as possible, which meant no sugar, no dolls, and certainly NO flowers. I was fine with all of that.

"Don't ask." she said answering my Peef question. I looked around,

"So, what now?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Well, we cou-" she was interrupted by several knocks-that sounded like hammers- on the door. Lily didn't move for she knew that Petunia would get to the door first. We both listened intently because we both knew It was around the time we should be getting our letters.

"Who, are you?" we looked at each other with a look of hope. We ran downstairs, I forgetting that Lily's mother was probably down there, and I would be seen by her. I saw a bit of silver beard In the doorway In front of Lily's mother.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir!" I shouted, and Lily's mother turned around, at first she looked shocked and then…

"Are you Lily's boyfriend?" She asked

Petunia snorted, I looked at Lily.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"I-er we're-erm, friends we're just friends." All this time there had been a loud banging sound producing from the doorway. I finally looked up to see who It was. It was NOT Dumbledore. It was some old guy with silver-white hair nailing a paper to Lily's open front door. Lily's mother took his nail and hammer and put them on a table next to the door, then picked up the paper from the ground and closed the door In the guy's face, who still seemed to think he had the paper, nail, and hammer. Lily's mother looked at the paper and said,

"Oh, that's unfortunate, Borders Is closing. Anyway let's have some dinner, and- Lily why Is your cat on your foot?"

" GEEZ! GET OFF MY-MEEE!" Mew looked disappointing then, got off her.

"I know I'll go get McDonald's for dinner!" Lily's mother suddenly exclaimed. I leaned over to Lily and asked.

"What is McDonald's?"

" You don' t know what McDonald's Is?" Lily's mother inquired. I felt myself go red then shook my head.

" You poor deprived boy!" She said "Well then, would you like a Big Mac, parfait, hamburger, cheeseburger, apple pie, french fries, Ice cream, McDouble, or anything else?"

"I-uh uh I'll g-get a-a-a-" I stuttered.

"He'll have a Big Mac, apple pie, Coke and french fries, same as me." Lily said quickly, then looking at me she added "but without the french fries"

"All right," Her mother started writing things down "four Big Macs, four apple pies, three french fries, one Happy Meal with a cheeseburger meat, cheese, and bun, four vanilla Ice creams, one chocolate Ice cream, four Cokes, and Petunia wants Sprite, I'll be leaving then, oh Lily make sure your sister doesn't murder herself because I wouldn't let her have another Peef before dinner." Lily nodded and then whispered to me

" I hope she does murder herself." I nodded.


	3. Petunia

I hate them, all of them, I mean there's them, the two little lovebirds spending their time shut up in Lily's room talking about dementiods that guard Askecan or whatever, and then what's worse is that there's more of them a whole world of them. Let me tell you one simple thing. They. Are. All. FREAKS! The Snape boy's the worst, going around smirking like he knows everything, which, he DOES NOT and I know that for a fact, 'cause yesterday I asked him what twenty-seven divided by three was and he looked at me as if I had said I'd like to grow a second head, which would be impractical because, I mean, what if one head decided to eat an orange, and the other didn't like oranges, I mean, then what would happen? Anyway I'll be glad when Lily goes off to that freak school, Pigpimples, or whatever. . When they end up getting married, which Is about the most Ick thing In the history of the universe, even though It fits, a freak girl and a freak boy that shoot goo-goo eyes at each other at every possible moment, anyway when they get married the only reason I'd go Is to trip both of them as they walk' down the- oops you tripped! Sorry that spoiled your freak paradise moment! Bleck, Idiot...

I can't believe It Lily has final flipped out, she is going NUTS about some letter that's supposed to come. I have only gotten a letter once in my life, and that was from Duane Inviting me to his birthday party... and he is an idiot. Anyway, I think the world should watch out, with these freaks running around, who knows what maddens it could cause, and it's even stranger that they won't just say

"Hey everyone! I'm a wizard and I can do magical things! Like make that thing floats in midair, ta da!" When I told this to Lily she looked at me as If I were stupid and told me in a slow voice as If explaining to a dunce that one plus one Is two, which she should be doing to the Snape boy

"Tuney, If the whole world knew that there were wizards running around then we would be expected to preform magic of the Impossible, such as raising the dead, then they would all be really upset that the mean old witch can't make Fluffy alive again, and them not understanding us may cause a war, and we all know that the Wizarding community and the Muggle world wouldn't like that, I would hate that and so would every other Muggle-born trying to figure out whether we would fight for our family or our world. Now I'm going to the park to meet Sev, I'm almost fifteen minutes late." Pah. I mean, seriously it's like she's like "Sev this Sev that, oh he's so handsome!" that's all she's like these days, I mean really! He's greasy and well... freakish.

Wow, just wow. The mail had just come and Lily was yelling at the Snape boy saying, "You said it'd come today!" Then the Snape kid's like, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It will probably come tomorrow!" So then I thought that was the end of her boyfriend, but NOOO, then Lily says, "Alright, it better come… I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to finally get to go to Hogwarts, come on let's go to the park." So I'm like oh its Hogwarts not Pigpimples, anyway... So as Lily and "Sev" come down the stairs I say to Lily, "why are you forgiving him?" Now, I am just trying to get Lily to hate the freak, I mean she IS my younger sister and it isn't like she could help being a freak, I continued talking "Really, he upset you, why should you forgive and forget, then take him to the park?!" I am just trying to protect her and the little git says, "Tuney, Sev is nice and we're friends, and I'm not going to get rid of that friendship just because I am slightly annoyed with him." Urg, the git.


End file.
